Not So Gleeful
by JoeyPocke
Summary: This story is about the actors on the show Glee, not the characters!   When Cory Monteith gets jealous over Chris Colfer, what will he do that will change Glee forever?  RATED FOR LANGUAGE! Read and Review! :D
1. Snap

Chapter One

Cory's POV

It was a long day at the dance studio, we were learning the moves to a new number, and of course he gets it right away. And no, I'm not talking about Harry. I mean him, the most famous, the most important. Chris. God.

I don't know why, but lately he has just been annoying the hell out of me. It's always Chris this and Kurt that. He's the only one who even gets screen time anymore, and then when he isn't hogging all of the time on_ Glee, _he's out doing important interviews, or going to special awards, or writing that god damn movie.

I know that I shouldn't be jealous, but I just can't help it. I mean, last year we were such good friends, but then he started getting more and more famous, even just around the set. It's obvious that Ryan likes him the most, he gets to sing any fucking song that he wants, first that gay _Wicked _song, _Defying Gravity, _then, _Rose's Turn, _and then when he wants to sing _Time Warp, _what does Ryan do? He makes a whole _Rocky Horror Glee Show! _God.

Then, at all of the awards. I mean, of course I get that Matthew would be nominated for all of the main roles, but I thought for sure I would be the Supporting Actor in that category! But then, he wins that fucking Golden Globe. I had half a mind to break that fucking trophy.

I started to ignore him, because I knew that if I were to get any closer to him, then I would snap.

I had to get my mind off of things. Off of _him,_ so I turn on the T.V. It's pretty late, so I turn to _The Late Show With David Letterman. _Fuck. I knew that Chris had been talking about going to New York after this, but I didn't know that he would be going on _The Late Show. _Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

I've never even _met _David Letterman, and he's sitting right next to him. That fucking ungrateful little fag.

Chapter 2

Cory's POV

I woke up the next morning to go back to dance rehearsals to learn the rest of the routine.

I arrive at the studio, and of course all of the girls are telling Chris how freaking adorable he was last night, and all of the guys are talking about how awesome it is that he was on _Letterman._

"Hey, Frankenteen!" Lea says way too giddily for it to be morning.

"Hey, Lea," I say, probably too crankily, but at this point I couldn't give a shit.

"What's wrong, Cory?"

"Nothing. Just, not enough sleep I guess," I lie.

Then he joins in.

"I know what you mean. I can't believe Zach kept us so late last night!"

"No, you don't know what I mean," I snap.

Lea drags Chris away from me, and I can hear her saying, "He's just being cranky this morning. Did the same thing to me."

God. Now I look like the bad guy. Great. Just fucking great.

Thankfully, Zach comes in. "Let's see if you remember what we learned yesterday, okay?"

Everyone goes into their starting positions, and then the music starts. I watch as Chris and Dianna dance in the front, doing some sort of complicated move. _I wish he would fall,_ I think to myself. Then, as if Karma had heard me, I feel my feet slipping from underneath of me, and I fall flat on my face.

"Shit," I say under my breath. Everyone rushed over to see if I'm okay, and I assure them that I'm fine.

"Okay, take it from the top!" Zach yells.

Chris and Dianna start from the beginning, and I can't help but thinking about him again, and the next thing I know, I'm on the ground, again, and this time everyone starts laughing.

I look straight at Chris, "Shut up!" He looked asthonished.

"Shut the fuck up, you fucking faggot!" Now, he looked shocked, sad, and angry. This just made me more pissed, and before I knew it, I had grabbed him by the shirt, and was throwing him as hard as I possibly could, into the wall. Then, I pushed him onto the floor, and started kicking him on the side. Tears were in his eyes, and all of a sudden, I felt a sudden surge of remorsefulness.

Everyone was speechless. I didn't know what to do, so I ran out of the room.

AUTHOR NOTE:

Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I got the idea for this story from the amazing Whozzat's story, When I Come Around. You should totally check it out! Also, I do not own glee, or any of the actors, or characters, or anything

Thanks, and please review! :D


	2. Hurt

Chapter 3

Everyone was speechless, apalled, and shocked. They ran over to Chris as fast as they could. He lay, unconcious, and bloody. "Call 911," screamed Ashley, "Now!"

Lea, the most experienced in nursing, checked his pulse. "He's breathing, and has a pulse, so he probably has a concussion, or head injury that made him pass out." All of the girls were in tears, while all of the guys were furious. Nobody talked until the ambulance arrived.

Chapter 4

Chris was admitted in the hospital, and they immediatly started doing tests, while the rest of the _Glee _Cast had to stay in the waiting room. A while later, one of the doctors came out, and Amber was the first to ask what was wrong with him. "Well, I'm going to start off with the basics. He has a lot of bruises and cuts, but those should heal in no time. He has a mild concussion, which caused him to pass out, and a few cracked ribs. Now, when the ribs cracked, one of them cut into his lung, and punctured it. We put him into surgery immediatly, but he might not be able to sing again."

Everyone looked overwhelmed with all of his injuries. In tears, Dianna asked, "When will we be able to see him?"

"He's just starting to wake up from surgery, but you can come back if you want too. Just be gentle, and give him some time. He's probably confused, because he's on painkillers, and the Anesthesia is still wearing off."

They all solmenly followed the doctor down the hall, when they came to his room. They made their way over to his bed, and found him laying there, blankly staring at something that they couldn't see.

Ashley quietly said, "Hey, Boo. How are you feeling?"

Still obviously waiting for the Anesthesia to wear off, he happily replied, "Fine. I feel just fine."

Kevin leaned into Mark's ear and whispered, "Dude, he's so high," hoping to lighten the mood.

A few of the girls glared at him, but the rest of them laughed quietly. They didn't have much time to visit before he dozed off, but the doctor (Dr. Hartman), came over and assured them that he will be out of the hospital in a week tops.

AUTHOR NOTE

I still do not own anything more than I did last chapter (except for a new yo-yo! Yay!)

Please Review! :D Thanks!


	3. Consequences

Chapter 4

Cory's POV

I wasn't sure what to do. Less than 24 hours ago I had beaten up one of my castmates, and hadn't spoken to him, or the rest of the cast or crew. Should I even bother going to work? And if Murphy fired me, what would happen to Finn?

I decided that I would have to go and except the consequences. I arrived at the set, and everyone was giving me dirty looks, but I knew that I deserved them. One of the crew members approached me, "Ryan Murphy would like to see you in his office."

Great.

I hurried over to his office so I wouldn't be in anymore trouble than I already was. _Knock Knock. _"Is that you, Cory? Come in." He motioned for me to take a seat, and I fiddled around nervously.

"What you did was horrible. Never in all my years in showbusiness have I _ever _seen anything like that. It was hurtful, unprofessional, offensive, and degrading. I have seen some pretty terrible things, and I know that people get stressed, and that there is some unfriendly tension, but you two used to be so close. Then, you started ignoring him, which is still very rude, but I can understand that you might not get along with everybody, although I still don't understand what he ever did to you. Then, out of no where, you start being all pissy all the time, and then you flip out at him! And then, then you have the _nerve _to call him that name. You know, even by saying that word you are disrespecting him, you are disrespecting me, and you are disrespecting the whole gay community, which just so happens to be half of your viewers. And then, as if you haven't hurt him enough, you as a 6'3, 28 year old, lay a hand on him. Do you even have _any idea _what you did to that poor boy? He may never be able to sing again! They had to call the ambulance, and they sent him into immediate surgery!"

"I-I had no idea. I never meant to hurt him that bad."

"Look, I know that you're sorry, but just listen to me, okay? Now, we can't just fire you right now, because we need Finn, but I'm still considering whether or not we want you back next season, or for the tour. Now, I want you to apologize to Chris as soon as he gets out of the hospital, but while he's in there I don't want him to have any extra stress, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay. You may leave."

I walked toward the set to start filming.

Chapter 5

Cory's POV

The only time that the cast had talked to me all day was when we were filiming, and they were recquired to for a scene. The rest of the day consisted of dirty glares, and fingers.

AUTHOR NOTE:

I still don't own anything to do with Glee

Please review! :D


	4. Apologies

Chapter 6

While Chris was in the hospital, he had received many visitors, and had nice doctors, but he was glad to be going home. He hated the way that the hospital looked, and the smell of all of the antibacterial materials, and the overall atomsphere of the place; false happiness, sadness, and guilt. Yeah, he was glad to be back home.

The doctors told him to take it easy for a while; no singing, dancing, or difficult exercising. He neede to rest a lot, considering how much medicine he had to take, not to mention the fact that it made him nausous.

Amber, Ashley, and Jenna all picked him up at the hospital to bring him back to his apartment. "We're so glad to have you back, Chris," said Jenna, "Things just haven't been the same without you."

"Thanks," said Chris tiredly.

They arrived at his apartment a little bit later, only to find Dianna and Lea waiting inside for him.

"Baby Chrith!" Lea yelled, running up to hug him.

"Easy, Lea," started Ashley, "He still has a punctured lung, remember what that dick did to him?"

Chris looked like he was going to be sick. "Excuse me," he said, running to the bathroom. Lea ran after him to find him heaving into the toilet. She started rubbing small circles into the his back to comfort him, and then handed him a cup of water.

While he was napping, all of the girls agreed that someone should stay with him tonight, taking into consideration that he had a fever, had thrown up about four times in the last hour that he'd been home, got dizzy and nearly passed out, (thank God for Ashley always being right beside him) and was even paler than before, if that's possible.

"We'll take shifts into he's feeling better," began Lea, "First it'll be Jenna and Ashley, and then tomorrow it'll be me, and the next day it'll be Dianna and Amber."

They all agreed, and a few moments later, they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it," said Dianna reaching for the knob.

She opened it to see Cory standing there with flowers, took a moment to politely tell him to "Fuck off," and then slammed the door in his face.

Chris seemed to have heard the commotion, because he shifted a few times before waking up, and having a cough fit. He ran off to the bathroom, and this time Jenna followed him in.

After watching a few Disney Movies, it was just Chris in his bed asleep, and Jenna and Ashley were snuggled up on his leather couch.

Chapter 7

Cory's POV

I had tried to apologize to Chris as soon as I found out that he was out of the hospital, but none of the girls would let me in. I tried calling him, but I figured that he was asleep, because it went straight to his voicemail. I went to the set the next day, and went straight to his trailer. _Knock Knock_.

"Who is it?" I could tell that it was Amber who had singsonged this response.

"It's Cory."

Silence.

"Please," I pleaded, "Please I just want to apologize!"

I could hear all of the girls mumbling about what they should do, and finally the door opened to reveal the obviously pissed Dianna.

I walked solemnly over to the couch where Chris was cuddling up next to Amber, and Lea was stroking his back.

"Can we have a moment alone?" I asked.

"I don't know," said Ashley, "Can we trust you alone with him, or will you flip out on him again?"

"Please! I don't know what happened to me. I guess that I was just under a lot of stress, and I was just sick and tired of everything being about you," I said this looking straight at Chris. "And I totally understand it if you don't accept my apology, or if you never want to see me again, but just please know that I am truly sorry, and if you don't feel comfortable, than I will give Ryan my resignation for next season and the tour."

All of the girls still looked pissed, but Chris seemed to be thinking throughly about what I had just said.

He just nodded, and I walked out of the trailer, not feeling any better than this than before I apologized.

AUTHOR NOTE:

Thanks for reading! :D Please review, and also, I still don't own Glee or anything to do with it, or the actors.

And always remember, reviews=joy, and joy=more chapters, and more chapters=more reviews, and the cycle continues! :D


	5. Breakdown

Chapter 7

They had taken a break from filming, and since Chris had just gotten out of the hospital, he was sleeping in his trailer. Cory walked over to it, and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked louder. Still no answer. He let himself in, and found Chris sleeping on his leather couch.

He still had cuts and bruises, and immediately, Cory felt guilty. He sat down on the edge of the couch, and Chris moved around, before bolting upwards. _Shit, _thought Cory_, What am I supposed to do now?_

"Cory?" Chris mumbled.

"Yeah?" Cory said, nervously.

"What are you doing on my couch?"

"Oh," he said standing up quickly, "Uh-yeah, sorry about that."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"Yeah, sorry. Well, I came in here to apologize, but you didn't answer the door, so I just came in here, and then I was gonna wait for you to wake up, and so... here I am."

Chris just sat there, looking up at him, obviously not amused.

"So, again, I am soo sorry. I don't know what happened to me. I just, I was being stupid, and I was under a lot of stress and pressure, and I took it out on you, and I shouldn't have, and I totally understand if you never want to see me again."

Chris just nodded again.

"Can you say something?"

"I don't know, Cory! Okay? I'm under just as much stress and pressure as you, but you don't see me going around beating up people who are almost ten years younger than me, and ruining their lives! You know, I might not be able to sing ever again? Do you really think that I can be on a show about singing if I can't sing? And you think that a simple "I'm soo sorry" is gonna fix that? Well it doesn't."

"Listen-"

"No, you listen, Cory! What you did was completely uncalled for, and unacceptable, and even if all of the physical abuse goes away, what you said hurt. And you, you of all people should know that. So, no, I guess what I'm saying is that I don't forgive you, and right now, I don't want to see you."

"Bu-"

"No, Cory. Leave. Now."

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTE:<p>

Sorry that this is such a short chapter! But, thanks for the reviews everyone! Keep reviewing! And if you have any suggestions, feel free to leave a comment, or PM me! Thanks! And no, I still don't own glee, or any of its characters or actors or anything.

So, anyway... Please Review! :D


	6. Forgive

Chapter 8

Cory's POV

It was right after rehearsal, and everyone was going out to get a few drinks, minus me. Kevin came over and I figured that he was just going to flip me off or something, but instead he started talking. "Hey."

"Hey."

"So look, I'm not here to be best friends with you again, or anything, I'm still extremely pissed about what you did to Chris, but I'm not just gonna ignore you."

I just nodded, not sure what to say.

"So, are you coming out with the rest of us? I mean, everyone still is pretty much completely pissed at you, but you might as well try and apologize to them."

"I don't know. I tried talking to Chris, but he kind of flipped out at me."

"Look, I can't say that I blame him. If I were him, I would probably get Ryan and tell him to fire you, then get Mark and Chord to go beat you up, but you know Chris is a professional, and he wouldn't ever do anything like _that,_ but he, no doubt, is pissed."

"I know."

"Look, I know you know, but as for the girls, no way. They are in no way going to just wake up one morning and forgive you like that. No way. You need to kiss some ass to get them to accept you again, understand?"

I just nodded, having heard this all before.

"You know, people are going to start to get suspicious when Chris isn't singing in the upcoming shows, and the tour. You really hurt him. Physically, you beat the shit out of him. You hit him so hard it made his lung basically collapse. Your just lucky he hasn't gone to the press or worse. Your lucky he hasn't pressed charges. That's assault what you did to him, you realize that?"

I nodded again, feeling so guilty I thought that I was going to throw up.

"The sooner you get them to accept your apology the better, so I suggest you do some major ass-kissing tonight."

"Are you sure that they'll want me to come?"

"Oh hell no. They might try to literally _kick _you out, but that's when you gotta start kissing some ass, understand?"

I nodded, following him to his car.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

All of the girls were all over Chris at the bar, asking if it hurt to breathe, and when his next doctor's appointment was.

He still couldn't run for a very long time, or sing, but he was able to do simple dance routines, and talk. His next doctor's appointment was in two days. They told him that if it didn't heal enough for him to be able to sing by then, than it wouldn't heal completely at all. Basically, the whole night all that he had on his mind was whether or not his career would be over, which he would find out in two days.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Cory's POV

I walked into the bar with Kevin and Darren, and all of the girls immediately swarmed to Kevin and Darren, giving me the cold shoulder. That was when I started kissing ass. I bought everyone drinks, and I even paid for the appetizers. After this, Kevin, Darren, Mark, Matt, Chord, Max and Mike had all forgiven me pretty much.

Next, I bought everyone another round of drinks, and started talking to the girls about well, girl stuff. Like clothes, and about how sorry I was. Now, Jenna, Heather, and Naya forgave me.

Then, I got Lea, Dianna, and Amber, and Ashley to forgive me by telling them that I would be paying for all of Chris' hospital bills along with medications.

Now I just had to get Chris to forgive me.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTE:<p>

I know that it's a short chapter, but the next update will be soon! :D

I don't own Glee, its characters, or its actors

Please Review! :D


	7. News

Chapter 11

Amber and Ashley went with Chris to his doctor's appointment, and once they got in, they had to sit in the waiting room.

Amber must have sensed that Chris was nervous, because she gently patted his leg and said, "It's gonna be okay, boo."

"But what if it isn't. What if the doctor tells me that I can never sing again? What if I have to tell Ryan and he fires me?"

"Baby," Ashley said, "First of all, you're gonna be fine, and second of all, even if you weren't, Ryan would still keep you. Your an amazing actor, and he obviously likes you the most out of any of us."

Chris who was starting to tear up said, "Thank you, but that's definetly not true."

"Chris Colfer?" The nurse asked, looking up from her clipboard.

All three of them stood up and followed her down the hall into an examining room. After the nurse took his temperature and blood pressure, and everything, she announced, "Dr. Steven Jones will be with you to do some tests, in a moment."

The next five minutes waiting for the doctor seemed to be forever, and although Amber and Ashley were comforting him, he still felt like he was going to be sick.

Dr. Jones appeared in the doorway, and led them down the hall to a large testing lab. First, they did some x-rays and then they did some special tests for his lungs by sticking tubes and mouthpieces in his throat. After all of these long (and painful) tests, the doctor said, "Your results will be back soon."

The three of them waited for what seemed like hours when finally the doctor came back in. "Mr. Colfer, your test results are back in."

* * *

><p>Cliff Hanger! What's gonna happen?<p>

I don't own anything associated with Glee.

Thanks for all of the reviews! :D Please review some more! :D


End file.
